kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbah 36a
Hey, everyone! I'm Numbah 36a, Second-in-Command of Sector U1, a local K.N.D. base in an Undisclosed Location. I respond to all K.N.D. Leaders, Sector Leaders, and any superior Operatives. Formerly Volunteer 36a, and later Recruit 36a, I helped form Sector U1 and gave all the responsibilities of Sector Leader to a fellow-operative, Numbah 42a. I was influential in several different projects and operations, and a major in flight tech and avionics. It is great to be with my fellow K.N.D. Operatives. (NOTE: all information is ficitonal.) Infostatitistics Name: John S. Anderson Age: 10 Position: Second-in-Command, Sector U1 Home: Top Secret History I come from a prestigious line of people in authority. My grandfather was a Captain in the US Army during the Vietnam Conflict, my father was a prestigious, and loving, US Senator, and my 3rd-great-grandfather on my mother's side was secretary to president Martin van Buren. Unfortunately, me and my brother, George A. Anderson, as well as some of my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents, were the only survivors of the Plessy Attack, a Coalition raid that took my family from me in a most violent way. I swore I would repay the deed, and my brother and I joined the KND. While my brother went directly to the Antarctic Base for training, I volunteered for Operation STARLANCER as Volunteer 36a. After recovering the stolen flagship of the KND, the KNDS Reliant, from Father, I was promoted to Recruit and gave the position of sector leader to Numbah 42a, even though I was the founder of Sector U1, while my brother completed training and became Numbah 14, for Sector U2. I eventually got my rank of Numbah when I recovered some young children Father had kidnapped in order to provide the Coalition with infant personnel, an extremely dangerous task that almost killed me. I am currently the Second-in-Command of Sector U1, and I am proud to be a KND Operative. Greetings Hello Numbuh 36a, I'm Numbuh 227, Operative-Kids Next Door (Retired). As that preceding statement indicated, I am retired from the Kids Next Door, since 1996. I was extended a year longer as an operative than anyone I think, I was active until after my 14th birthday in 1996 and then because I was so well regarded by fellow operatives and the Global Command of KND, and I possessed skills not many other operatives if any had or was likely to have in the future, the leadership decided that to decommission me would risk destroying from my mind those talents I held and that decommissioning was an indignity that the then-Supreme Leader didn't want inflicted upon an operative he felt was a rare talent not seen in a generation or more. And the Kids Next Door Global Command thought that they would like to hold onto me in reserve, as a potential adult operative that the KND could trust to remain commissioned and yet keep the organization a secret. So, instead of decommissioning, I left active service in the Kids Next Door in June 1996 by a special dispensation that released me by way of retirement from active service. Retirement allowed me to remain a commissioned operative, but since I am overage I no longer perform active duties as I did long ago. But retired status allows not only me the dignity of remaining in the Kids Next Door, practically for life although in an inactive capacity, but it benefits the group by allowing them that in an emergency of catastrophic proportions to recall me out of retirement and return my operative status to active to help the KND deal with the crisis. I like the retired status, because I will always remember the best days of my life in this way, and it was in the Kids Next Door. As a friend who had been in the US Navy Special Warfare forces said when he retired from the Navy, Been there, done that and I'm willing to do it again. That too is my vow. I hope to hear from you soon. Numbuh227 04:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:Greetings fellow operative Category:Operatives